bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnimeReaper1124
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shiba Clan page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 21:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Inserting False Info Regarding your edits to pages today, particularly this one changing Rukia's page to say that she is married to Ichigo, I must ask you to desist. I get that you may not like the fact that Kubo has paired Ichigo with Orihime and Rukia with Renji, but that is what he has done and the articles quite rightly reflect the facts of the series. It is not up to us to change the facts just because we may not like a particular aspect of it. Your edit is considered vandalism and if it continues it will result in ad admin being forced to block your account editing this wiki. I hope that you will continue to be a part of Bleach Wiki, but you need to follow the rules, specifically not inserting false information. Regards, 18:13, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :In addition please refrain from adding personal feelings about an event to an article, which is supposed to be encyclopedic, and therefore free from such comments and written in an in-universe point of view. The forums/blogs are the appropriate places to express your feelings on the pairings, not the pages. If you continue venting your annoyance at Ichihime on articles, it will lead to a block for vandalism so please cooperate on this matter. Thank you. Regards, 22:04, August 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Kazui and Ichika As of right now we don’t have an official age for them.However they are younger than ten do to them being born in the 10 years since Yhwach's defeat.4orty5ive (talk) 21:47, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, as said above we don't know the exact age but they were born after Yhwach's death, making them less than 10 years old. 14:53, August 31, 2016 (UTC)